Ojala esto acabe pronto
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Lucy odio la guerra y Edmund no tiene mas que protegerla. Muy mal summary. Edmund Pevensie Lucy Pevensie


**Bueno, aca les dejo un nuevo oneshot. Se me ocurrio mientras miraba Anastasia, jaja. Ya se, nada que ver. En fin, diganme que les parecio! Les recomiendo leerlo con la cancion '**_**Una vez en diciembre prologo' **_**(NO la version cantada por talia, sino la que es intrumental y mas larga. Aparece en el principio de la pelicula. Ustedes busquen asi en youtube y les aparece, la primera opcion es. No pongo link por que me lo borra cuando lo pongo) Dejen reviews!**

**-o-**

Corria la segunda guerra mundial en toda Europa. Las tropas Alemanas invadian toda tierra que se les opusiera y tambien aquellas que no. Sus terribles ejercitos acababan con toda persona, pareja o familia que segun ellos, eran inferiores a la deseada raza. Se supo que murieron 30 millones de personas, entre ellos gitanos, judios, homosexuales y cualquiera que pudiera pensar diferentes a ellos.

Habia mucho cambio en Inglaterra. Todas las casas contaban con bunkers en los jardines, por si llegara a haber un bombardeo, algo muy comun en la epoca, y las familias tuvieran que correr para poder refugiarse.

La familia Pevensie tambien contaba con el suyo. Un pequeño pero seguro bunker, construido por su padre antes de ir a la guerra. Se encontraba en el fondo del alguna vez frondoso y arreglado jardin, del cual su madre antes de la guerra solia ocuparse constantemente.

Ahora las reglas de la casa habian cambiado. Peter era el señor de la casa y tenia el deber de cuidar tanto a sus hermanos como a su madre. Salia todos los dias con el casi veinteañero Edmund a hacer los mandados y a comprar viveres, ya que era menos seguro que sus hermanas salieran. Su madre salia a trabajar todas las mañanas y volvio hacia la hora del almuerzo, que era cuando Lucy se lucia con sus habilidades en la cocina, mientras que Susan seguia estudiando para la universidad. Peter habia abandonado cuando su padre le pidio que protegiera a su familia, y pensaba retornar en cuanto acabara la guerra.

Pero ese dia no fue diferente a ningun otro. Por lo menos eso parecia.

-¿Tienes todo? -pregunto Peter mientras revisaba la lista que habia preparado su madre. Su hermano asintio- Oye Ed, escuchame, quiero comprarle algo a mamá, un regalo o algo asi. Ha estado muy triste ultimamente.

-Deberias regalarle un vestido. Lucy comento que la ropa nueva les hace sentir mejor a la mujeres- dijo en tono un poco fastidiado- Mañana creo que abre el local de la Sra. Plumbury, podrias ir alli

Siguieron caminando de vuelta a la casa de los Pevensie, cuando Peter se detuvo y a continuacion detuvo a su hermano. Observo como un soldado observaba la fachada de la casa de los hermanos y comentaba algo a su acompañante, que asomaba la cabeza desde el asiento de conductor del auto que aparcaba donde el Sr Pevensie solia aparacar el suyo. Continuo hablando por un rato, mientras Ed los observaba meticulosamente, mirando su uniforme, tratando de decifrar que escribia el segundo en una pequeña libreta y mirando con desconfianza el rifle que colgaba de la espalda del primero. Eran soldados alemanes, soldados Nazis. Fruncio el ceño y se paro firme, como queriendo enfrentarse a los lejos. Pero nignuno de los dos soldados noto la presencia de los muchachos. Siguieron parados alli, hasta que el primero se subio al auto y partieron en silencio.

-Hoy un auto se aparco en el frente de la casa- comento Lucy sirviendo la comida sus hermanos. Habia preparado estofado de carne. El preferido de Edmund. Su hermano le dedico una sonrisa complaciente y ella se limito a sonrojarse- Creo que eran soldados

-Los vimos-dijo Peter comiendo rapidamente- Y si, eran soldados. Pero no le digan ni una palabra a mamá, no quiero que se preocupe, ¿esta claro? -sus hermanos asintieron sin abrir la boca y el tema no se volvio a tocar mas.

Esa tarde, Peter tuvo que partir hacia la casa de un amigo con urgencia, ya que el padre habia sido capturado por los soldados alemanes. Peter sabia que toda su familia era judia, pero gracias a la iglesia cercana, habian sido educados en la fe cristiana para pasar desapercibidos. Pero al parecer, su padre habia concurrido a una junta de la iglesia judia y el ejercito nazi los habia descubierto.

-Ed, necesito que le hagas un favor a mamá. Me pidio si podiamos ir a comprar pan y unas medicinas al almacen de la proxima manzana y lo he olvidado completamente,¿podrias ir? Susan puede acompañarte -mirando a su hermana que leia un gran libro sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Ni lo sueñes. Debo estudiar para un examen de mañana- se quejo la mencionada sin levantar la vista.

-Susan- le reprocho su hermano mayor- Es por mamá

-Lo siento Peter, pero debo estudiar. No quiero reprobar -tomando su libro, se levanto y traspaso la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones. Desde que Edmund y Lucy habian vuelto por ultima vez de Narnia, Susan magicamente habia cambiado. Ya no creia mas en esa magica tierra, ni en que alguna vez podrian volver. Solo le interesaba el estudio y conocer nuevos apuestos soldados. Esos eran todos sus intereses.

-Demonios...Entonces, ¿Lucy, podrias ir? Te doy dinero para caramelos si quieres -hurgando sus bolsillos

-su hermana pequeña rio y nego con la cabeza- No tienes que sobornarme, ire sin problemas

-Gracias pequeña -besandole la frente mientras se ponia el abrigo -volvere dentro de un rato. Cualquier cosa estare en lo de Greg -y salio a las heladas calles de Finchley

Sus dos hermanos menores se abrigaron, tomaron el dinero que su madre habia dejado y siguieron el mismo camino que su hermano. Caminaron hasta el almacen que su madre les habia dicho, pero al ver que estaba cerrado, decidieron ir al que estaba 5 cuadras mas alla.

-Ed -susurro Lucy a su hermano cuando vio pasar un camion con el gran simbolo nazi pintado en las puertas. En la parte de atras iban dos soldados junto con una pequeña familia de judios. Supo que eran por la estrella amarilla que llevaban cosida en sus abrigos. Un pequeño de cabello y claro y ojos oscuros la miro con tristeza y levanto una mano, como saludado. Lucy creyo que estaba pidiendo ayuda. Una pequeña lagrima amenazo con correr por su mejilla, pero su hermano tomo y presiono su mano con ternura

-Tranquila Lulu-le conforto cariñosamente

-Pero Ed, ellos...

-No podemos hacer nada...Y lo sabes

-Como quisiera que todo esto acabara. Extraño a papá y la escucho llorar todas las noches a mamá Ed...Por que no estamos en Narnia. Alli estariamos todos tan contentos! No tendriamos que preocuparnos de nada ni de nadie. Nadie que nos amenase, sin tener miedo de salir. Ya no puedo salir con mis amigas a caminar por que en cada esquina hay un soldado! -Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a temblar

-Yo tambien quisiera que esto acabe mi querida Lulu. Pero mientras tenga que seguir, da por hecho que te cuidare. Cueste lo que cueste- Por un momento, su hermana vio un brillo especial en los ojos en su hermano. Este la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo contra si, posando la barbilla en su coronilla- Sabes que nunca dejare que nada malo te pase.

-Gracias Ed -beso el cuello de su amado hermano y este temblo frente al contacto, pero luego sonrio y le dio un leve beso en los rosados labios.

Continuaron caminando, mientras Edmund cada tanto jugaba con sus dedos y el color se agolpaba en las mejillas de Lucy. Y como decia su hermana,en cada esquina esperaba un soldado aleman, quienes circulaban por toda la manzana. Pasaron frente a una casa que antes pertenecia a una familia judia concidos de sus padres, donde un grupo de soldados reian a carcajadas, mientras otros sacaban cosas de su interior. Lucy se puso nerviosa y se acerco lo mas que pudo a su hermano, quien la rodeo con el brazos y trato de parecer firme.

-Pues mira que tenemos aqui -dijo uno de los soldados que fumaba un cigarrillo- Pero si es una bella dama...y quien quiera que sea -mirando a Edmund con asco

-¿Que tu madre no te dijo que no salieras de la casa? -dijo otro que tambien procedia a encender un cigarrillo

-¿No te conto que hay malvados soldados que se aprovechan de las muchachas como tu? -el tercero se reclinaba sobre la puerta de la casa con el cejo levantando. Luego camino unos pasos hacia Lucy y acaricio su mejilla -¿De veras no te dijo nada?

-HEY-grito Edmund enfurecido al ver como el soldado continuaba acercandose a su hermana

-Oye, tu callate -le advirtio el primero

-Deja a mi hermana -le ordeno Edmund, colocando el cuerpo entre su hermana y el soldado-Te lo advierto

-¿Escucharon? -le dijo el soldado a su compañeros, partiendose de la risa -el mocoso me esta amenazando -se volvio hacia Edmund y de un empujon lo envio al suelo -Ahora querida, ¿en que estabamos?

-Sueltame -grito Lucy asustada

-Oh tranquila -dijo el soldado con un falso tono de cariño- No te haremos nada, solo queremos jugar contigo

-Te he dicho que la dejes sola a mi hermana

El segundo soldado que habia hablado se acerco a Edmund y evito que volviero a acercarse a su hermana, a quien el soldado volvia a acariciar la mejilla y la miraba de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. Edmund le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y tomo a su hermana por la cintura, alejandola del lujurioso soldado que ya habia comenzado a tratar de besarla.

-Vuelvete a acercar a mi hermana, Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO- grito con toda la rabia del mundo Edmund, mientras colocaba a una temblorosa Lucy detras de si. Volvio a maldecirlos mientras el soldado al que habia golpeado se masajeaba la mandibula y los demas reian.

-Alguien que quiere pelear eh -dijo el soldado que habia molestado a su hermana. A su hermana pequeña, a la razon de su vida, a la persona que mas amaba en esta tierra. Y eso, eso significaba mas que la guerra misma para el.

-Dejalo Johan. Es solo un niño -dijo uno que ya iba fumando el segundo cigarrillo. Miro a los hermanos y rio- ¿De veras quieres ocupa tu tiempo en un mequetrefe con este?

-¿A quien demonios llamas mequetrefe, idiota? -le respondio Edmund ya fuera de sus casillas- ¿Por que no se buscan otra diversion, a la de andar molestando muchachas? ¿Que? ¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer? Al carajo ustedes y toda su estupida guerra. Estoy harto de su estupida guerra y su estupida raza superior

-Sabes niño -dijo el primero- podrias ir a la carcel por lo que acabas de decir. ¿Quieres dejar sola a tu hermana con nosotros mientras a ti te llevaban a la carcel? ¿No? Entonces cierra tu maldita boca y desaparece. Por que si te volvemos a ver por aqui, creeme, juro, que tu te vas a la carcel y tu hermana...-mirando a Lucy y sonriendo- Que Dios la ayude.

-A ti te voy a arracar la cabeza a patadas -dijo cuando pretendia a lanzarse sobre el. Pero Lucy lo detuvo tomandole de los hombros e hizo que girase sobre sus talones. Su cabeza trabajo a mil hora, buscando alguna excusa para distraer al encabritado de su hermano. Finalmente, en su cabeza se encendio un bombillo. Le coloco las manos en las mejillas y con dulzura lo beso, frente a la mirada atonita de los soldados, quienes se quedaron callados observando la escena. Edmund relajo los musculos del brazo, los cuales estaban dispuestos a descargar toda su fuerza en el rostro y estomago del soldado detras de ellos, y de su mente se borro todo rastro de violencia. Cuando se separo, miro a su hermana, volvio a pasar el brazo por sus hombros y volvieron a tomar el camino hacia el almacen.

Cuando volvieron, llegaron a ver que la casa ya estaba vacia y en la puerta colgaba un papel blanco con letras rojas. Lucy recordo cuando la Bruja Blanca capturo a Sr. Tumnus y ella y sus hermanos salieron en su busca:

_''Se es bien sabido que cualquiera que desacate las reglas y deseos del Fhurer tendra su castigo''_

Y un sello rojo acompañaba a la simple oracion. Edmund tomo la mano de su hermana y caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la casa. Esa noche una lluvia incesante comenzo a caer. Lucy preparo la cena mientras Ed colocaba la mesa a la espera de su hermano, quien entro al rato por la puerta principal. Susan seguia estudiando en su cuarto y su madre habia viajado de urgencia a visitar a su abuela. Por lo que los Pevensie estarian solos durante dos días. Y conocian bien las reglas. No abrir la puerta a nadie, no salir a excepcion de un caso extremo y principalmente, cuidarse entre ellos. Pero nadie imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lucy servia la cena en silencio, mientras sus hermanos charlaban sobre una obra que darian en un teatro cercano, la cual estaban deseosos de ir y Susan seguia con las nariz metida en el libro, cuando oyeron un auto estacionarse afuera. Las persianas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas, por lo que no pudieron fijarse quien era. Esperaron a que golpearan la puerta, pero nadie lo hizo.

-Deben de ser los vecinos-dijo Peter al ver la cara de preocupacion de su hermana menor- No se preocupen -Lucy continuo sirviendo el pure que habia preparado, cuando un estruendo los sorprendio. La puerta del frente cayo derrivada y por ella pasaron 8 soldados, todos armados de pies a cabeza. Seis de ellos iban armados con una bayesta, mientras que los tres restantes llevaban pistolas. Tambien se diferenciaban por su uniforme, ya que los de bayesta tenian cascos de metal y un saco abotonado hasta la cintura y los de pistola llevaban un sobrero de general y un saco gris hasta a rodilla. Todos ellos llevaban el escudo nazi con orgullo en sus uniforme. Edmund reconocio a tres de ellos. Los soldados de esa tarde.

-LAS MANOS ARRIBA TODOS -grito el que parecia el general, apuntando con la pistola negra. Los soldados de casco procedieron a arcercarse a los hermanos, lanzando a Edmund y a Peter al suelo y tomando a Susan y a Lucy de los cabellos, haciendo que las dos gritaran asustadas. Lagrimas corrian por las mejillas de las dos. El general que antes habia hablado de acerco a Peter y se agacho mirandolo con desprecio- Estupidos judios. Siempre creyendo que se saldran con la suya. ¿Y ustedes pretenden ayudarlos? -le hablo con un marcado acento aleman- Ojala estuviera todos acabados -y se volvio hacia Edmund, quien resoplaba de furia, al igual que su hermano mayor, al ver como sus hermanas lloraban- A ti te reconosco mocoso -le hablo a Edmund con la misma expresion que a su hermano- Eres el mequetrefe de hoy a la tarde -Le hizo una seña al soldado que mantenia el cuerpo del muchacho contra el suelo y tomandolo del pelo color azabache levanto el rostro y le hablo con enojo- Creias que ibas a salir sano de esto. Mocoso insolente, ahora aprenderas a respetar -Lo levanto y se lo lanzo a uno de los soldados, uno de los que habia conocido esa mañana y este hizo que se arrodillara con fuerza y le golpeo el rostro. Sintio algo metalico abajo de esos guantes negros, y eso solo le causo mas dolor. Luego volvio a recibir otro golpe, mientra sus hermanas lloraban y su hermano gritaba y maldecia de rabia. El Pevensie de 25 años luchaba contra un musculoso soldado que lo sostenia, hasta que el general le hizo la misma seña y lo arrodillo, comenzando a golpearlo con la culata de la bayesta-Y en cuanto a sus queridas hermanas -les hablo acercandose a ellas. Susan lo miro con odio y cuando el general se planto frente a ella, le escupio en el rostro -Con que la muchachita quiere jugar -dijo divertido limpiandose- Hans, llevesela -Un soldado se coloco tras Susan y la empujo hasta quedar frente a sus hermanos. Ella se limito a gritar y a patear al soldado cada vez que este trataba de acercarsele. Lucy observaba todo desde una esquina, temiendo por ella y por sus hermanos. Miro a Peter, quien ya tenia el labio abierto y sangrando; a Susan, a quien le habia pegado en el rostro y ahora lo tenia colorado, y finalmente a Edmund, a quien le sangraba la nariz y ya habia llegado a mandar el cuello de su camisa. El la miro y susurro algo que solo ella llego a entender.

De repente, un sonido sorprendio a todos. La sirena. La sirena de bombardeo sonaba en las afueras, indicandoles a todos que buscaran refugio lo antes posible. Los soldados se miraron entre si y luego al general. Este dijo algo en aleman y todos corrieron hacia las afueras de la casa, subieron a su auto y desaparecieron de la casa. En cambio Peter, se levanto de un salto, con toda la cara sangrando, levanto a su hermano y les indico a el y a sus hermanas que corrieran al bunker. Un estallido sono a uno muchas manzanas mas alla de su casa. Los aviones se estaban acercando. Tomo la bolsa con los medicamentos que habian comprado esa tarde y corrio tras de sus hermanos.

-¿Estan todos bien? -pregunto una vez que cerro la puerta. Susan lo miro sorprendida y corrio hacia el, abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras rompia en llanto -Estoy bien Susan, no te preocupes -trato de decir con su tono mas animado y la envolvio en sus brazos.

Lucy estaba amarrada entre los fuertes brazos en su hermano, a quien todavia la sangre le seguia manchando la camisa. Su hermana lo miro todavia con lagrimas en los ojos y tomo alcohol y un poco de algodon y comenzo a limpiarle el rostro con delicadeza, sin que su hermano le dijiera una palabra. Solo la miraba y con una sonrisa le agradecio. Susan imito a su hermana y comenzo a limpiar el rostro de Peter, quien se quejo cuando el acohol toco la herida de su labio.

-Ustedes los hombres son unos bebes -bromeo Susan mientras su hermano Peter le limpiaba las lagrimas y le besaba la frente.


End file.
